


Missing Nightmares

by hsilence



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsilence/pseuds/hsilence
Summary: He searches for him after a nightmare. He searches for him after a week of being apart.





	Missing Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ok i kind of hate myself that i had to write this on the spot right after watching that 10q&a thing

Junsik was never a complex nor a sentimental man in all ways that counted. He either liked something or hated it, he never cried during a movie, he found horror films utterly tedious, he failed to find many things entertaining with the exception of LoL and he didn’t take much shit from anyone. There was the time he cried watching that animated movie, Inside Out, but who the hell didn’t. It was literally a film about emotions and it’s a movie worth crying manly tears over and he refused to believe otherwise. 

That being said, Sanghyeok was all kinds of contradictory and complication balled up into one skinny body with frailty of glass. He still remembers seeing him in person right as he was making a big name for himself; he looked malnourished and downright frigid. He rarely responded to anyone except the coach and it was mostly with just a nod or a shake of his head. So nobody could blame him when he did a double take as soon as they started talking about League because, man, the guy could talk on and on. He begrudgingly had to agree with most of the shit he was spewing and if there was one thing he had always envied Sanghyeok for back then was that nothing he said was ever a waste of anyone’s breath or time.

And to boot his rising fame, there was always an air of enigma around him because he looked like an empty slate honestly, an AI programmed to look everybody else who played League look bad and nothing else. But living within him, and seeing him for most of his waking hours whilst being in the same team, he found that he was nothing but an empty slate. In fact, he found him incredibly and impossibly confusing and infuriating at the same time. Jaewan mentioned somewhere along the line that he probably found him infuriating _because_ he was confusing but what the hell does he know. 

Two years was a relatively long time for 17 and 18 year olds like them so Junsik was one of the “lucky” few who got to experience first hand what and who Sanghyeok was underneath all the flashy plays and poker faces. He started throwing these weirdass jokes that nobody understood out of nowhere and silently walk away after putting an awkward silence over everybody; this changed only when Sungu came around. He’d laugh more often and he had stared the first time he heard him laugh because it was a _weird_ one like he was gasping for breath but pleasant nonetheless, just one of his many annoyingly contradictory traits. He became physically affectionate, as much as Sanghyeok could get, which was limited to propping his legs up onto whosoever knees were nearby and resting his sharp chin on to someone’s shoulders which goddamn hurt but he could never manage to shrug him off for some reason.

So after two years of slowly being introduced to the antithetical being called Lee “Faker” Sanghyeok, he started rooming with him. By this point, he has resigned himself more or less to being eternally baffled by him. He took note that he didn’t snore and if he did, it was a very soft one that was easily drowned by Jaewan’s from the opposite side of the apartment. But he moved around a lot in his sleep, with his shirt being ridden up all the way to his chest in the morning and his sheets either bunched up at his feet or on the floor. He didn’t curse at his alarm going off like Junsik did but simply blinked at his phone and blank out for a minute or two before moving. Bengi had jokingly explained that it was just him rebooting to start the day. He’d sometimes read a book before going to sleep while Junsik was on his phone and occasionally, they’d talk or watch something together before falling asleep on the spot. 

And then there was that one rare night when Sanghyeok had a nightmare. Perhaps he’d always had them and that night’s was a particularly nasty one, he never knew. But that night, he remembers well. Sanghyeok had left the practice room before him which seldom happened. An hour or two later, Junsik had climbed into bed, not bothering to turn the lights on. He toed his socks off along with his sweats and gratefully nestled into his sheets, his hands automatically reaching for his phone. He set the alarm and as soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyelids started shutting down and just as sleep was about to overtake him, he heard him call out, his voice pretty muted and ending in an awkward tone that alluded to a question mark. 

“Junsik.”

He managed to pry his eyes open to see Sanghyeok turned towards him, one arm dangling off from the opposite bed. He looked paler than usual, practically glowing in the dark room. 

“Are you there?” he asked, his eyes locked on to him, contradictory to his searching question. 

“Yeah,” he groaned, turning to his side as well. “What’s up?” 

“…” Sanghyeok didn’t respond, only turning to stare at the ceiling. He chewed the inside of his cheeks, because it was one thing to wake somebody up from the brink of their sweet, sweet, REM sleep but another to ignore them afterwards. 

“….I had a nightmare.”

“…”

“…”

“…So your first instinct was to call out for me?”

“…”

And there it was again, the maddening and confusing influx of stupid, stupid emotions. One part of him was shouting “what the fuck” in all his earnest, another part of him was already scheming of many, many ways to tease the life of him with this incident. And one very, very, very small part of him that felt _happy_ , relieved and all these positive emotions that he had no idea how to deal with. 

He has yet to know what possessed him to do this (he has his suspicions that it had to do with that ver, very, very, small happy part of him) but he reached towards his hand, hooking his fingers with Sanghyeok’s that felt clammy. A couple seconds of silence passed by before he realised what he had done and he quickly retracted his arm, feeling a burn rise up from his neck to his ears and a tingling sensation in his fingers. He turned towards the wall at breakneck speed, scrunching his eyes shut and pulling up his sheets all the way to his nose, refraining from the urge to kick himself and scream. 

“Go back to sleep, dumbass,” he murmured whilst cursing inwardly. He remained frozen and tense and he could almost _hear_ the digital clocks ticking. It was only when he vaguely registered Sanghyeok’s slow breathing that he let himself unclench and risk looking over his shoulder to see Sanghyeok sleeping like a baby. 

‘…’

‘…Confusing little fuck.’ 

He doesn’t remember how he fell asleep that night but when he woke up, Sanghyeok was already out of bed and he was late to practice.

 

……

 

The Asian Games preliminaries lasted them a week. Sanghyeok figured they’d do well and they did. Which made it impossibly hard for him to not boast on SKT’s group chat about their wins but he held back, from the moment their last game ended, all the way through the plane ride and even through the car ride form Incheon airport to back their gaming house. He threw his bag down, not caring to unpack his suitcase and headed out immediately, knowing that everybody will be in the practice room.

He tried, he really did, but he ended up jogging. He had to pull up the collar of his jackets to hide his face because he was grinning like a lunatic and his chest was already bubbling with excitement. He was slightly out of breath by the time he arrived and before he even opened the door, he could hear Jaewan and Uijin’s voices leaking out. As soon as he opened the door, he flinched when his ears were blasted with familiar voices that were always too loud.

“I’m back,” he cleared his throat, watching the coach take notice of him. 

“Sanghyeok-ah! You’re back!” the coach grinned at him, pulling him into a one armed hug. His voice had all the heads turn towards him, and _finally_ he was able to say:

“We won.” 

“That the first thing you say the moment you come back?” Jaewan snorted, grinning nonetheless. Euijin threw him a huge grin with two thumbs up which said everything, and he heard a chorus of “well-done”’s and some variations of “nice to have you back.” Beomchan babbled in a way that made him look like an overgrown baby, Kwonhyuk gave him a thump on his back that made his bones rattle, Sangho beamed up at him and Sungu cheered while clapping. He swept his eyes over the practice room and tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment when he couldn’t see Junsik. 

“Junsik should be back soon,” coach gave him a smile that always made him feel like he knew every one of his secrets and pushed him towards his chair. “You got through the preliminaries but doesn’t mean you can slack off on practice.”

“Hyung, hyung, how was it?” Beomchan asked wheeling around and his eyes _sparkled_ in the least figurative way possible. 

“Are you even allowed to say anything about it?”

“How were the other teams? What was the score?” 

“Where’s Junsik?” he asked, not paying mind to the questions, turning on his PC. 

“5 years together and can you guys not even handle a week apart?” Jaewan barked out a laughter. 

“That’s not what I meant,” he murmured, trying his damnedest to not pout. 

“He missed you too!” Beomchan shared, the grin on his face somehow looking bigger than his face.

“Huh?” he asked suddenly very interested and immediately regretted it when Jaewan guffawed at his eagerness. 

“During his stream, he asked when the Asian Games preliminaries end. Saying something about missing you,” Sungu explained, his eyes not leaving his screen. He didn’t reply and pursed his lips to keep it from twitching into a smile because he could feel Jaewan grinning in his direction and he didn’t want to give him any more satisfaction. 

“Oh, you’re back,” a familiar voice sounded, and he whirled around to see Junsik by the door, holding coffee in his right hand. Sanghyeok has had a couple of years to resign to the fact that while everybody on SKT looked too dreadful in the morning for anybody’s eyes, Junsik managed to look effortlessly good in his rolled up sweats, t-shirt, and mussed up hair. 

“How were the games?”

“We got through.”

“Nice,” he nodded, taking his seat next to him. 

“I hear that you missed me.” 

And it was almost gratifying to see Junsik’s shoulders jump and his eyes widen and he didn’t bother holding back his smile this time. 

“Who the fuck would miss you,” he muttered under his breath, but he could see the tip of his ears reddening. Sanghyeok, having learned to speak Junsik over 5 long years, grinned and turned back to his screen, feeling content and warm. But in his rare show of affection, Junsik reached out to pinch his cheek before ruffling his already messy hair and spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper:

“Good job.” 

Later in the day, he found the twitch clip Beomchan mentioned. He was replaying it for the 5th time when Junsik happened to pass by and he spluttered before smacking him on the back of his head and turning it off forcefully.


End file.
